


[铁虫]蛛网

by DyeingMirror



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Issues, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, M/M, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Psychological Trauma, Relationship Discussions, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 队三后作，恋人前提Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	[铁虫]蛛网

**Author's Note:**

> 铁椒过去式提及

彼得·帕克在复仇者大厦的实验室里给史塔克工业打暑期工，给托尼·史塔克做实验助手。说实话，这个实验室跟他大学的专业领域不同，所以打工对他的专业学习未必见得有什么帮助。

但人想要多跟男朋友在一起，这总是很容易理解的心理。

彼得很喜欢在托尼工作的时候抱着作业和课本去问东问西，有时候是问学习问题，更多时候干脆是漫天地胡扯打趣。托尼忙起来就没有个停下的时候，但彼得乐于做他的跟屁虫。托尼是个天才，陪彼得聊天答疑根本不会影响到他工作的效率和精确度，倒不如说实验室里多了个吉祥物更能使他保持良好的心情，在他遇到失误和瓶颈时能平静地面对。

但有一个疑点始终在彼得心中挥之不去，他与托尼相处的时间越长，就越明显地感觉到这个问题。

托尼工作的时间实在太长了。

彼得现在仍然跟婶婶住在一起，所以他无法观察到托尼晚上究竟休息多长时间。但是不管他早上来得多早，晚上走得多晚，只要他来到实验室，托尼不是正沉浸在工作状态中，就是在暂时休息，准备继续工作。

彼得这么想并不是在抱怨托尼冷落了他。事实上托尼是一个非常体贴的男朋友，如果彼得要跟他亲热或约会，他很少拒绝。托尼也会经常为彼得准备一些小惊喜，一些浪漫的场面，每次都值得彼得为之欣喜上许多天。在彼得还没有放假的时候，偶尔他遇到烦恼睡不着，他会在深夜给托尼发短信，几乎每次都能很快得到温柔的回复，那时彼得只将之视为托尼重视自己的表现而觉得甜蜜，现在他感觉到事情可能没有这么简单。

彼得在傍晚按时下班，与托尼道别，后来又在夜间偷偷回到了复仇者大厦，没有告诉托尼。他心情有些复杂，他也不知道自己到底想确认些什么。他沉默着乘着电梯来到实验室所在的楼层，然后放轻脚步慢慢接近实验室。

在实验室门外，彼得看出里面没有开灯，只有全息投影发出微弱的光芒。他听到里面有模模糊糊的中年男人的说话声，夹杂着嘈杂的电流声和雪花声，像是在放一盘年代久远的录像。

……

“我最骄傲的造物，是你。”

……

不久，说话声停止了，再没有响起。取而代之的是一阵长久的寂静。彼得一时并不想进去，而是选择与实验室里的那个不知情的人分享此刻的沉默。

复仇者大厦是附近最高的建筑，他靠在墙上，能透过大厦透明的玻璃外墙，遥望到外面纽约市的万家灯火，平安喜乐。想必脚下的时代广场此时正人声鼎沸彻夜笙歌，梅姨则坐在皇后区的小客厅里敷着面膜、边看娱乐节目边发酵明天的面包；而大厦里却安静得落针可闻，彼得只能听到自己手上腕表跳秒针的声音。

那支腕表是托尼送给他的，托尼自己也有一只。明明是只充分体现出制作者的过度保护心理，整合进了一大堆黑科技的数字腕表，却偏偏做成了老式机械表的外形，而且竟然还会像模像样地发出秒针跳动的声音。老实说，这只表跟彼得自己平时打扮的休闲风格很是格格不入，但是考虑到它真的很贵，最重要的是可以跟托尼戴同款，彼得还是珍惜地使用着。

此时此刻彼得抬起手腕看着这只表，却露出了无奈的笑容。“无可救药的老男人。”他有些忿忿地想道，“老辈的审美风格，老辈的道德标准。他不知道自己会变老，而我却知道我很爱他。我想骂一句脏话，但我又觉得他可能不会对此很赞赏。”

彼得感觉自己好像隐约知道刚才那盘录像中说话的人是谁，好像又不知道。关于史塔克这个词，他以前听说过不少，后来也调查过多回。霍华德·史塔克无疑是一个伟大的科学家，如果设身处地地想一想，身为他的后人一定会极度为他自豪。但彼得现在已经与托尼那么亲近，却从没有听他提起过这个父亲，甚至从来没有见过他摆放父亲的肖像。

想到这里，彼得的思路却被打断了。实验室里重新点亮了一盏台灯，然后又响起了电焊的声音，噼里啪啦，噼里啪啦，连声音中都带着火光和高热，令人焦灼不安。

果然被彼得猜中了。托尼从他早上来到这里时就一直在工作，甚至直到现在也没有停止的意思。他想必很孤独，才会一个人坐在黑暗的房间里看旧录像，才会一个人默默不语地与机械为伴。他想必早就开始在无数个这样的夜里独自一人品味孤独，被孤独折磨，从中寻求某种苦涩的快乐。

老男人才懂这种快乐，彼得是不懂的，他只能想象。彼得心里很不平，他对一切自己与托尼之间的距离都很不平，现在他又发现了一个托尼对自己保守着的秘密。说到底，托尼是不应该孤独的，他现在拥有彼得，也属于彼得，他如果感觉到了痛苦，就应该分担给彼得，但他竟然选择了自己忍受，默默吞下这些苦果。这足以证明，他根本就没有像彼得所期望的那样信任彼得。

托尼在彼得面前一直以长辈自居，就算他们确定了关系以后也是这样。他一直要求彼得对他敞开心扉，说出生活中学习中遇到的烦恼，禁止彼得把坏心情闷在心里。说实话，托尼以前没有什么为人师长的经验，他的思想也从来就很少落到地面，所以他提供的帮助也不是每一次都很有用，所幸他对彼得的态度永远很温和，彼得只要来向托尼开口，至少他的心情一定会大大改善。而托尼，这个可恶的固执的老男人，他却对自己的心理这么自私，竟然从来不考虑向彼得求助的可能性。

这真是太不公平了。

彼得面对这突然现形的，横亘在自己与托尼之间的落差，感到又生气，又委屈，又绝望。从几年前他们第一次见面开始，彼得就没有一刻停止过追赶托尼，事到如今再看，他们之间的距离竟然还是那么大，那么长。他亟待长大，亟待被托尼认可，他渴望被托尼平等地看待，渴望走到托尼身边那个最亲密的位置。

他坚定地推开了那扇隔绝着他们俩的门。

“嘿，托尼，”他故作轻松地打招呼，“晚上好啊。”

托尼听到他的声音便立刻放下了电焊枪，摘下了脸上的面具，转过身来对他露出微笑。“嘿Pete，你怎么来了？难道犯了错被婶婶赶出来了？白天在实验室落下东西了？你想喝点什么？”

托尼脸上的笑容看上去很逼真，逼真得让彼得生气。如果彼得真的是现在才来，他恐怕都要相信了。“我什么也不想喝，托尼，我只想你马上上床去休息。”

“什么？”托尼看着彼得坚定而认真的神情，感到有点迷惑，“彼得，我很好，好吗？你不用替我担心。”

“好什么好？你自己问问你的AI现在是几点钟了？你今天工作了多长时间了？”

彼得几乎从来没有用这种咄咄逼人的语气对托尼说过话，托尼有点懵，又有点惊吓。“呃……对我来说这个时间工作是常事，就像早上起来要喝咖啡配煎蛋和火腿一样，你懂吧？你不用替大人担心，彼得。如果没有什么特别的事，你还是赶快回家吧，不要让你婶婶着急。”

托尼的语气一如既往地成熟又温和，带着善解人意的委曲求全的意味，用社交辞令的标准来看，可称得上是完美无缺了。但彼得听在心里，却像针扎一样难受。

“让我提醒你，史塔克先生，我现在的正式头衔是你的助手，关心你是我的工作之一。你是不是还以为我没有注意到？你工作的时间疯狂地长！我早就开始有意识地观察了，早上不管我多早上班，你都像是早就开始忙碌了；下午不管我多晚离开，你都没有要停下的意思！钢铁侠，你真以为你是钢铁打成的人么？谁能经得住这样胡来！”

托尼按住眉头，有点无奈地笑出了声。

上一个会半夜冲进他的实验室对他大叫，责令他滚去休息的人还是Pepper Potts。他已经失去她太久，久到他都快忘记这种感觉了。回想起来，她当时那种经常性的发火，就是她后来离开他的先兆。他和Pepper的关系，或许就是从他第一次为了做钢铁侠而与她争吵开始，滑向了不可挽回的结局。那女人很好，唯一有错的人是他自己。

他后来拥有了彼得，一直很快乐。他几乎都要以为自己付出的代价已经足够偿清他犯下的错误，他也终于有了被人爱的资格，有了获得幸福的可能。难道这一切又会被他所毁灭，又会成为未来的泡影吗？

如果换成是昨天，托尼的想法未必会落到如此消极的境地。但他刚刚整理硬盘，竟然意外又看到那个不知何时被他保存在文件夹深处的视频。心中骤然漾起的某种情绪驱动他点开了那个视频，他坐下来，静静地听着那段久远的声音，回想着那个温暖又冰冷的人。后来又想起罗杰斯，想起滴血成冰的西伯利亚。那天他很痛，那天他伤害了很多人，那天他失去了很多朋友。都是他自己的错。

如果说他还在那噩梦般的一天中得到了什么，那就是彼得。可爱的彼得。纯洁又温暖，仿佛是上天赐给他的礼物。是的，托尼是一个无可动摇的无神论者，但来自彼得的爱情太美妙，太珍贵，令他难以置信，他都忍不住要对并不存在的神明感恩。

在那天之后，他的老毛病发作时，梦魇中便添加了许多新的素材，甚至比以前的更为切身，更为具体。以前他醒来后用理智分析一下便能证伪，但此后的内容中常有逻辑清晰到真假难辨者。有时候连彼得都会成为那其中的一部分，他看到彼得筋骨尽断，浑身血污，然后有许多声音尖锐地高声响着，仔细一听，都是在指责钢铁侠。

他往往很痛苦地醒来，有时能看到彼得带着担忧的神情陪在他身边。他除了吃下彼得给他拿来的抑制药物，然后继续全身心投入研究，也没有什么办法，更不能把他所看到的所恐惧的东西说给彼得听，还要安慰好这个担心得要命的小朋友。世界上就是存在着这些苦难，如果他不去承担，就会使别人来承受。如果必须有人要受到折磨，他情愿是他，情愿只是他一个人。

如有必要，托尼愿意发誓，他所有行动的动机都很善良。他确实没想到会产生负面的结果，但真正到了承担影响的时候，他也认为他不能推卸给他人。

现在或许又到了审判与赎罪的时候吧，他终于连他的彼得，他的小虫，他的宝贝，都要失去了。他不会再辩解，不会再找借口。一切报应都是他应得的，因为他本身就是个错误。

“我说真的，你回家吧。”托尼淡淡地说，“去跟你婶婶在一起。她需要你，你也需要她。免得精力过剩，每天管完纽约的市容市貌还不够，还要来管大人的个人生活。”

彼得气呼呼地说：“你说你是大人？你算什么大人，你有成熟的大人样儿吗？你明明连自己的作息时间都管理不好！你不睡觉还想赶我走，告诉你，没门儿。”

“谁给你的自信让你这样不尊重一个大你30岁的长辈？你不想走也由不得你，你猜我有没有权限让这栋大厦马上把你赶出去？我说了，你现在先回家。”

“托尼，听着，我知道你遇到了问题，我可以帮你，我想要帮你！好吗？给我一个机会。”

“帮我？”托尼自嘲地笑了，又有些被激怒，他哼出来的嗔怪的笑声都变调了，“你能帮我什么？你曾经独自进入过就开在你头顶上空几百米处，正从中连续不断地爬出外星军队的虫洞么？还是你曾经托起过一整个从高空下坠的城市，又把它在空中炸毁？我知道，你是个穿着睡衣的小孩子，只会整天做梦。大人可没有义务要听你说梦话！”

“你才是不要再拿年龄来压我！至少我可从来没有大半夜一个人蜷缩在黑暗里，一边偷偷看爸爸的录像一边哭哭啼啼！”

冲动之下祸从口出，彼得说完这句话才意识到不对。他看到托尼震惊地睁大了眼睛，又低下了头，双肩脱力般地垮了下去。彼得结结巴巴地想要找补，脑子里却混乱得活像是恐怖袭击的现场，一边高声拉响警报，一边不停地发生爆炸和撞击。

托尼叹了口气，背过身去，不再看彼得。他双手撑在工作台上，弯着腰，仿佛有些辛苦地低声喘着气说：“你走吧。”

走？我才不会走呢，走了就输了，这我还是能看懂的，彼得心想。

彼得暗自深呼吸冷静了一下，重新开口说：“你为什么不看我。”

托尼没有动作，也没有说话。

“托尼·史塔克，你看着我！你在逃避什么？你以为只有你一个人失去过什么人吗？你以为这个世界是你一个人的吗？你在逞他妈的什么英雄？你一定以为你自己勇敢得不得了吧，其实你只是个连对父亲说我爱你都不敢的胆小鬼，我猜得对不对？我失去过我的叔叔，他抚养我长大，是像我父亲一样的人，所以我每天都很努力生活，尝试去回报他。我差点失去我最好的哥们儿，他那个疯狂的父亲把自己变成了妖怪，在跟我作战时死了，他想向我复仇，我跟他一起努力，使他明白真相，放下了仇恨。你明白吗？人生又不是自杀式袭击，自我毁灭无法让任何人幸福，幸福来自努力争取，你这个笨蛋！”

托尼终于慢腾腾地转回身来，抬头望向彼得，插着腰摇摇头，露出了一个无奈的放弃表情。

彼得知道对方的防御算是解除了，直接扑过去紧紧抱住了托尼。托尼很惊讶，没有动。

“托尼……我爱你……我只是希望被你信任，被你需要，好吗？你可能永远把我当成小孩子，幼稚，不懂事，没有担当，但我早就成年了。甚至远远早在我成年之前，我就是被复仇者认可的蜘蛛侠了。而且，最重要的是，我现在是你的伴侣，你来依靠我，才是理所当然。”

托尼放松地笑了。他也想拥抱一下彼得，但是他苦恼地看了看满手脏兮兮的机油，还是放弃了，只是用手臂夹了一下彼得的腰，然后亲昵地凑在他耳边蹭了蹭。“彼得，我也爱你……你今晚会留下来的，对吗？”

彼得抬起头对托尼露出一个诱惑的微笑，两手捧着托尼的脸，低声说道：“现在吻我。”说完他并没有等待托尼行动，而是自己凑上去吻住了托尼。托尼被手上的机油牵制着，抱住彼得也不是，回吻也不是，反而被彼得这个带有攻击性的亲吻吻得丢盔卸甲。

要说托尼是从什么时候开始感觉到不对的，那就是彼得按住了他的肩膀把他往实验室的地板上按下去的时候。

“嘿，嘿，easy，easy，boy，”托尼挣扎着，试图用语言安抚这个暴走的蜘蛛男孩，“亲爱的，冷静点好吗？我认为我们可以先洗个澡，然后去床上……”

一切挣扎都是徒劳的，托尼的肉体力量根本无法与彼得相较量，更何况此时他也不打算认真地去与他的恋人对抗。很快托尼就被按倒在冰凉坚硬的地砖上，而彼得趴在上方露出一个胜利的笑容，便向后退了下去。

托尼察觉到他的意图，慌忙抬起右手想要起身阻止，“给我等等，你该不会是……”话还没说完，他的右手就被一道蛛丝黏在地上。托尼翻了个白眼。

这时他低头一看，正看到男孩伏在他腿上，两手贴在他骨盆上，脸凑在他胯下，鼻子慢慢绕着他的帐篷打转，做闻嗅状；男孩感觉到他的视线，便抬眼又是挑衅又是挑逗地回视过去，开始用口鼻部磨蹭他的性器。

托尼顿时被这画面刺激得全身血液都要逆流了，他颤抖着难以置信地说：“我的天哪……谁教了你这个？难道你被你的哪个坏朋友带去找了应召女郎？我要找他算账。”

彼得轻松地耸了耸肩，“Well，you know what，不管你说那是谁，反正都是你。”

托尼简直不知道是该吃惊还是该生气。

并没有多给托尼一些消化的时间，彼得三下五除二解开了他的腰带和拉链，从内裤中掏出他的老二含进了嘴里。彼得手口并用，吮得专心致志，吮得啧啧作响，喉中还不时溢出一声喘息飘进托尼耳朵里。

托尼躺在地上，伸出没有沾到机油的那只仅剩的左手抚摸着彼得脑后柔软的发丝，喘着气想道，“我操，好色情。啊，好厉害，我他妈都不知道他什么时候变得这么厉害了。”

大概过了十分钟，托尼忍不住投降了。“彼得……彼得，我不行了，我要射了……”

那邪恶的男孩边把他的东西按在舌头上边模糊不清地说：“你要射了，嗯？那就射吧。”

“不，那不可能，你别打那个主意。听着，现在停下来，把我手上这玩意儿解开，我们到床上去，我会干你干到你原谅我为止。怎么样？听起来是不是很愉快？”

“不。我就喜欢这儿。”彼得轻巧地拒绝了，不过他总算张开嘴把托尼的鸟放了出来，“Now guess what.”

托尼看着彼得直起身来，把手放到他自己的裤头上，倒抽了口凉气哀叹道：“这不可能。告诉我你不是不是认真的。实验室里没有安全套，也没有润滑油，这你知道的。”

彼得看着托尼只是笑，他迅速拉下自己的牛仔裤和内裤，把它们拉到大腿中部，朝托尼的阴茎上吐了两口唾沫，然后便握住它坐了下去，一瞬间两个人都疼得喊了起来。

托尼忍不住又想坐起来阻止彼得，直接被彼得用手按住肩膀摁了下去。“老实躺着别动……嗯……嘶……”彼得整张脸都皱了起来，疼得直吸气。

托尼看到彼得忍痛的表情，顿时心疼得什么都忘了。他放弃地顺从了躺在地上，伸出那只左手安慰地爱抚彼得的手臂，轻声哄着他：“好好，我不动，你慢慢来，不要急。”又将手移下去握住彼得的阴茎慢慢撸动，“现在你感觉好些了吗？”

彼得点点头，看样子是说不出话来，但他还在努力地沉下身子，缓慢而坚定地把托尼吞进体内。

不知过了多久，反正是过了一段相当煎熬的时光，彼得的努力终于宣告胜利了，他坐在托尼腰上大口大口喘着气，露出满足的笑容，“托尼……现在你是我的了……”

托尼点点头：“你知道吗，我觉得黑寡妇这种蜘蛛的名字倒是也挺适合你的，我现在感觉有点恐怖，我想知道半个小时以后我是不是还能活着。”

“不要提别人……嗯……”彼得两手撑在托尼身上，提起腰开始上下动作，这样一来他倒也达到了不让托尼多话的目的，未经前戏的括约肌箍得紧绷绷的，给予了托尼强大的刺激。

“啊，啊……天哪，彼得，你好紧，太紧了……”托尼忍不住叫出声来，来自下身的快感那么强烈，又缓慢到成了一种折磨，如果可以他真想立刻握住男孩的腰，狠狠地顶进那迷人的洞穴里去，无奈他此时是一只被捆在蛛网里的苍蝇，除了嗡嗡叫外别无他法。他只得紧紧握住手中的男孩，揉弄得更卖力些。

年轻的肌肉富有弹性，没过多久彼得就适应了托尼的尺寸，托尼配合他的节奏取悦着他，热火一旦点燃就没有熄灭的时候，情潮一浪一浪地涌高，在情人灼热的皮肤上蒸腾出甜美的汗水。

托尼低头看着两人交合的地方，彼得良好的新陈代谢带给他白皙柔滑的肌肤，虽然只露出了一圈大腿根，但在昏暗的光线中也白的晃眼，此时更透出一层情热的粉红色，沾满了可疑的液体与泡沫，难以言说的色情感，看得托尼口干舌燥。

托尼捉起彼得的一只手，不顾彼得疑惑的目光，将那只手探到彼得的T恤里去，并且一直上移，一直到撩起了衣服。托尼让那只手停在了彼得的乳尖上，彼得立刻领会了托尼的意图，但自己揉自己的胸部，这对他来说还是太大尺度了。托尼鼓励而撒娇地对彼得飞了个媚眼，彼得犹豫了一会儿，终于咬住嘴唇闭上眼睛，视死如归地捏住了那只乳头。

说实话，彼得对怎么取悦自己的乳头这个问题，暂时还缺少心得。但是这样的景象看在托尼眼里，可是难得的视觉盛宴。他看到自己的男孩坐在他身上起伏，紧致的屁股奋力吞吐着他，青涩的阴茎在他手中抖动，甚至还自己玩弄着乳头，然后在多重刺激之中不住地发出甜蜜得活像是馋进了浓浓蜂蜜的呻吟……

彼得心中清楚此时托尼一定在贪婪地盯着自己看个不停，但他自己也已经食髓知味不可自拔，他越羞耻就越敏感，越敏感就越沉迷，越沉迷就越兴奋，终于把自己弄得大脑空白，大腿痉挛，最后腰膝酸软，只能瘫在男人身上，放荡地哭喊着承受全身各处涌来的已经不受控制的快感……

托尼披着浴袍往卧室走去的时候回想起刚才那场疯狂的性事，还是无奈地苦笑起来，世事难料，换成两个小时之前，谁能想到他托尼·史塔克竟然会被一个小他30岁的小男孩按在地板上硬上了。

令他意外的是，他推门进去，竟然看到彼得还没有睡，光着脚丫坐在床边，啪嗒啪嗒地踢着腿。明明刚才这家伙才哭着说累得走不动路了，让自己抱到浴室去洗了澡的呢。

彼得搂住托尼的脖子，甜甜地说：“托尼，我还想要。”

托尼从善如流地带着他倒在床上：“好吧，好吧，你说什么就是什么。”

直到彼得又想把他按在床上时，托尼才挣扎起来表示反对。

“彼得，你一定是在开玩笑——”一簇蛛丝把他的两手结结实实地捆在了一起。托尼翻了个白眼，放弃地扑一声仰面躺了下去。“好——吧——你赢了，你赢了。”

“现在是早上7时30分，纽约市气温——”

“Mute,Friday.”

“Yes,boss.”

沉默了几秒后，他摆在床头的耳机中又响起了AI冷静的女声：

“Enjoy your time,boss.”

他头痛地苦笑，这臭丫头跟她哥哥怎么学得越来越像。

他转过头，看到清晨柔和的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙，安详地撒在他身边的男孩洁白的裸背上。男孩蜷在被子里，毛茸茸的头发散在枕头上，呼吸平和而安稳，仍没有苏醒的迹象。

他凑过去抱住男孩，打算也再睡一会儿。男孩感觉到他的靠近，立刻也翻过身来抱住了他，迷迷糊糊地开口道：“嗯，嗯，托、托尼……？”

“嘘，别说话，睡吧。”

男孩便又睡着了。


End file.
